


六日加一日

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 一个奇怪的童话故事……至于为什么童话故事的分级是T，还要警告，我也很困惑整篇都很需要警告，最大的警告是ooc，非常ooc





	六日加一日

 

从前有一位画家。画家很贫穷，因为没有人赏识他的作品。他每天都在作画，从早到晚，从黑夜到白天。每当提起笔，他就会忘记自己身在何处，完全融入到画布中去。他的头发和短胡须里已经掺了灰白色，可他想不起自己的年纪，只觉得在全部的记忆里他都是坐在画架前的。

他完成的画摞在一块，足足有一个小孩那么高，但全部堆积在仓库里，被尘土掩盖了面目。画家喜爱自己的画，他不理解为什么其他人不赞同他。他画下橙黄色阳光包裹住打盹的花猫，他画下蚂蚁爬上垂坠的麦穗，他画下雨点打在蜻蜓的翅膀尖，他画下燕子抚摸过翠绿的山巅。他用画笔与颜料来凝滞下所有那些他喜欢的转瞬即逝的景致。

人们来了又去。人们拿起他的画，看一看，摇摇头又放下。“你的画算得上漂亮，不过里头少了什么东西。”他被好几位评论家这样说过。可是究竟少了什么？

画家有一位朋友。朋友是位年轻而快活的农夫，因为热情爽利而在村镇之中广受欢迎。他提供给画家容身之所和一日三餐，还有储存画作的仓库和用来购买画材的钱。因为画家总是在作画，很少考虑其他事，所以他也不太清楚自己是怎样结识了这位朋友。不过据朋友所说，画家应该与他的母亲是旧识。朋友并不懂什么是“艺术”，但很喜欢坐在画家的背后看他作画，看他从一片空白中揪出一些花样来；也喜欢与他聊天，在他既清醒又没有握着画笔时——这样的机会可并不是很多。

画家以为这样的日子会一直过下去，直到有一天，朋友介绍他去为镇上一户富裕人家画像，那将能够赚来不少的一笔钱，足够他开办一次小型画展。他一直想要一个画展，因为他希望自己的画能被更多人看到。他背上画板去了，可对方刚整理过缀满珠宝与蕾丝的衣裙、在红天鹅绒面座椅上摆好了姿势，他就忍不住跳起来逃走了，穿过镇子一路跑回他的仓库，坐在飘飞的灰尘中直喘气。

过了一会儿，朋友敲敲门进来，没有抱怨他留下的麻烦，只是拍了拍他的肩，问他发生了什么。他说他也不知道，只是他没有办法画人。“为某个人画像”这整个念头都让他双手颤抖、坐立不安，几乎握不住笔。

朋友和画家并肩坐了一下午，他们一起翻看积存起来的每张画。到了傍晚，夕阳投进窗口，在纸上染出温暖的色调。朋友突然意识到了什么。他问画家记不记得自己的故乡是哪里？画家想了好久，回答说不记得了。朋友说他刚才发现，这些画中缺少的是生命。画家不明白，因为他的每一张画中明明都出现了活物。朋友解释，问题不在于活物，而是它们看起来都是静默硬直的。生命不该是这样。

接着朋友对他讲了自己的过去。朋友出生在遥远的海边，父亲是灯塔守卫，母亲则是一个神秘的梦境。父亲曾悄悄告诉他，他的母亲从海水中走来，像一位神明。母亲来自海洋又回到海洋，留下短暂的回忆与他这个孩子。他猜测这只是父亲编造的故事，也许母亲只不过是个叛逆的富家女孩，与父亲这个穷小伙的爱情在既有的婚约面前不堪一击。他不怪父亲希望提供给他一些对母亲的美好想象——“在我小的时候，我也曾有过对海底的幻想，对母亲的幻想。我甚至幻想出来一个朋友。幸好我看破了，他就消失了。”后来灯塔被弃用，他也长大了，父亲却固执地不愿离开那座塔屋。他来到内陆，凭借着年轻身体中源源不断的力气扎下了根，靠自己的土地与双手生活，成为受到尊敬的正派人。自那以后不久他遇到了画家，画家身上带着一封信，是他父亲的笔迹，说画家是母亲的旧友，相信也可以成为他的朋友。

“结果发现你真是个怪人，整天只知道画画，过去的事都记不太清。”朋友宽容地微笑，他有着小麦般的肤色，这让他笑起来时显得分外明亮。

朋友给他凑了些路费，帮他收拾好行李。“你得去海边看看。大家都说故乡的风景是一个画家最好的材料，虽然不知道你的故乡在哪里，说到底所有生命最初的故乡都是大海——是她告诉我的，你知道她很聪明，懂得很多。”朋友笑得有些羞赧，他前几天刚刚结识了一位自远方来的美丽姑娘，她的头发比最艳丽的玫瑰还要红。

于是画家背上画材、带好路费，向朋友道别，乘着夜色出发了。他并不在乎故乡这个词有什么含义，不过他在乎他这位亲爱的年轻朋友。既然朋友希望他去旅行，他就不会拒绝。他走在田野之中，月光挂在他蓝色毡帽的帽檐上，点亮麦田里抽了穗的金黄与鲜绿色。稻草人头顶的帽子和他的可真像！他预感明天一定是个明媚得不得了的春日，他喜欢的那些小动物都会探出头来，跑到他的画中。

 

第一日

画家搭夜班火车穿越大陆，朝着海边轰隆隆地奔去。这时他坐在三等车厢，被穿红花布裙子的年轻母亲和她的三个大声哭闹的孩子挤在一边，对面浑身散发着白兰地味儿、仰着脸打瞌睡的中年水手时不时地打鼾。他没找到机会作画，只好盯着窗外看。今天果然是个好天气，阳光透过车窗玻璃泼进来，原野与城镇像书页一样在外头划过。热得要命，画家决定到站之后要先买一顶草帽换上，这样他才能在户外安稳坐上一整天，对付他的纸笔。不过他也可以先去海里游一会儿，看能不能遇到些绚丽的鱼类——真奇怪，他不记得有跳进过哪条河流，更不用说大海，但他觉得自己是会游泳的。

火车停靠在站台正好是正午，车头仍不断震动，吐出白黑交杂的烟尘。他靠着朋友的字条各处询问，辗转来到那座废弃的灯塔附近。他的草帽压在眼前，额头上汗津津的，摁响了塔屋的门铃。开门的正是旧日里的守塔人，朋友的父亲，鬓角挂着不醒目的灰白。他早上接到从内陆发来的电报，已经等了很久。他与画家亲密地握手，像一位老朋友，尽管画家对守塔人印象并不深刻，对方的热情还是使他心怀感激。

画家在塔屋休息片刻，吃了顿时间尴尬的晚餐，便拎着画材出了门。今天他还没摸到画笔，那么这天一定不会就这样结束。

来时他忙着找路，又被草帽压低了脑袋，没能仔细看一看这番景色。此刻他把折叠凳搁在码头上，支好了画架，再抬起头时，海洋就蹦入了他的视线。正是日落时分，天空盖在海上，和一大块金子差不多。海鸥迎着太阳飞去，留下洁白的残影，海水粼粼铺出一层茜红的光，像是海面上烧开了一片鲜艳的釉浆。大海望不到头，在老远的地方与天空接了壤。画家感觉被海水包围了，码头成了孤岛，他成了世界上最后的人，攥着唯一的画笔。他的心怦怦乱跳，被一种奇异的熟稔环抱着，身后的一切都被海风带走了。如果这就是故乡！他想他亲爱的朋友说得对，假如他真的有个故乡，那一定是这片海洋。

他捏着炭笔比划了半天。主体应当是那只海鸥——正擦过海面，飞向太阳，翅膀尖撩起金光。他手忙脚乱地把颜料挤在调色板上，画了很久，落日的最后一点光辉早就藏进了海里。星辰纷纷自梦中惊醒，争相赶来看画家涂涂抹抹。现在海与天空化作了黑蓝的琥珀，只有他的画布上还凝固着晚霞的颜色。画家揉一揉眼睛，点亮了煤油灯，他把灯举在眼前，仔细观察自己制造的那些色块。

忽然间，画家听到了与规律的潮水声不同的响动，仿佛有什么在轻盈地拍打水面。他提着灯往旁边照去。他睁大了眼——那是——

那是一个年轻人。他用前臂搭着码头的侧边沿，身子前倾着趴伏在铺平的木板上。他赤裸的皮肤浸着近似珍珠的光彩，他形状饱满的额头仿佛是被细细雕琢而成，他的金发淌着水垂在脸颊旁，他的双眼在煤油灯光的照射下像对半透明的玻璃弹珠。他浮出水面的上半身已经没了海水的痕迹，说明他已经维持这个姿势好一阵子了，只是画家太过专注，没有发现。

他可真是个英俊的年轻人。画家屏住呼吸，不知如何是好，生怕吓到他。

“灯塔废弃后，除了那个守塔人外已经很久没人出现在这里了。”年轻人主动开口，他的嗓音顺滑而悦耳，“你是个画家？”

“是的，我画画。你呢？”

“我是国王。”

“你是国王！可为什么我没听说过你？而且，你在海里游泳吗？已经很晚了。”

“我和陆地上那些国王不一样，他们每人只能掌管一小片土地，而我统治整片海洋。”

他双臂用力一撑，跃出水面，坐在了木板上，几乎没带出多少水花。画家惊讶地叹息起来。年轻人动作时肌肉线条很优美，被星光勾出一层晕开的轮廓，可最引人注目的是他的下身并非惯常的两条腿，而是一条长长的鱼尾。鱼尾上覆着浅蓝色的鳞片，连同几片轻薄透明的鳍，在煤油灯下闪烁着水光。那颜色让画家想要把手伸向颜料盒——浅青钴蓝，用油来调淡一些，差不多就是这鱼尾的蓝了。

“所以你是……一条人鱼。我以为那是传说中的生物。”

“因为有机会见到人鱼的人类太少了，他们的同胞就把那些见闻当成了疯话。人类总是这样愚蠢，什么也不愿意看到。”

“或许吧，”画家望着他，“我的朋友给我讲过一个童话故事，是前几年出版的，很受欢迎。那里面提到一位人鱼公主，为了追求人类的王子而向巫婆许愿，舍弃甜美的声音换来了双腿。”

“哈，那可不是我，不过我知道类似的故事。”

“当然了，你是人鱼国王。你有王后吗？你这样美，没有哪个人鱼公主会抛下你而爱上人类。人类女孩们反倒会为了你而投海。”

“这你可说不准，不过多谢。”

“巫婆的魔药是有条件的，故事的最后，人鱼公主没能获得王子的爱情，她跳进大海，化为了泡沫。”

“真是个悲伤的结局，但也算自作自受。”

“你们也像故事里一样，最终会死去吗？也会化为泡沫，彻底消失吗？”

国王安静下来，清亮的双眼凝视着画家。

“作为一个人类来说，你的问题实在太多了。”国王叹了口气，“今天已经很晚了，连海鸥都睡了，它们平时可吵得很。你想知道答案的话，明天还能见到我。不过我希望我们能在沙滩上见面，坐在码头上一点也不舒服。”

画家还没来得及回答，国王已经向后一仰，扎进了海里，鱼尾在木板上甩出一溜水珠。

他站起来，结果被自己发麻的双腿绊了一跤。他趴在码头边上拿煤油灯照向海面，只看到一片漆黑。他轻声问：“你是一个尊贵的国王，为什么愿意来见我？”

半晌没有回应，他猜想国王应该已经潜回了海底。既然是国王，那么应当是有一座宫殿存在的。那宫殿是和陆地上一样金碧辉煌，还是散发着洁白光芒？也可能是阴森黑暗的城堡，用自古以来遇难者的骨头建成。童话里说，遭了海难而死的水手，灵魂将会进入人鱼一族的宫殿，这样一来失去用处的肉体跟着一起去也不足为奇了。

他扶着膝盖爬起来，整理画具。在他背起画架时，身后的海水里轻飘飘传来了声音：“因为我曾经有……认识的人鱼，他一直想做个画家。”

画家猛地回过身去，但海面平静得连波纹都没有几道，仿佛从没有什么出现过。

 

第二日

到了次日，天刚破晓，画家就在沙滩上支起了画架。英俊的人鱼国王没有与他约定具体见面时间，所以他决定等上一整天，顺便试着继续画点什么。草帽箍在他头顶，他仰起脸，眯着眼看光线渐盛的太阳。又是一个晴天。

他还在画他的海鸥，但他一刻不停地想起人鱼的面孔。记忆中头一回，他对自己的画产生了不满。又过了一会儿，他索性撂下笔，脱掉了鞋，挽起裤脚，坐在潮湿的沙滩边。他把两条腿伸直，扑上来的碎浪正好可以触到他的脚跟。海水凉而滑，拍击在沙滩上噼啪作响，他胸中涌起的焦灼被安抚了。

画家听到一声海鸥的啼鸣，这让他说不清自己是被吵醒的还是自然醒。他睁开眼，正对着国王放大贴近的脸。国王侧躺在他身边，一只手撑着头，见他醒来，便拉开了些许距离，也收起了某种表情。他意识到国王的双眼在阳光下看是蓝色的，他想到一种在内陆随处可见的小花——是了，矢车菊，如果你把矢车菊的花瓣泡进海水中，就应当是国王眼睛的颜色。

“你睡了好久，我来了以后已经又下去游了几圈。”

“是啊，我在等你。”

“那么我们扯平了，我也等了你。”

画家看到他的草帽歪在一边，而且躺着的位置和之前不太一样，大概是海水漫上来，国王把他拖到了干燥的沙子上。他饥肠辘辘，于是爬到画架边，从包里掏出干面包。他回到国王身旁，掰下一块面包递过去。

国王就着画家的手尝了一口面包，皱起眉头。“人类吃这样的东西？”他翻身滑去，落入海水里，鱼尾一摆就消失了行踪。画家愣住了——他用一块干面包赶跑了一位国王？可面包多嚼一阵子也没那么硬，而且能填饱肚子。

不过没过多久国王就回来了，攥着几个甲壳动物。他熟练地掰开其中一只的硬壳，递到画家嘴边。画家就着壳里的海水吃掉了那柔软而鲜美的生物。

“你们也会把牡蛎壳装饰在尾巴上，作为身份的象征吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么。”画家发现自己记一些无关紧要的细节倒是很在行。他们坐在一起，分食了面包和剩下的牡蛎。

“昨天你问我们会不会化成泡沫。答案是不会。人鱼也会死，死后沉在海底，变成海葵的食物。死了就是死了。”

“好吧，这也没那么坏。”

“是不坏。”

他们肩膀挤着肩膀，看着新一天的落日，海面再一次翻腾起了讨人喜欢的釉红色，海鸥依然贴着水面飞向太阳，留下白纱般的影。可画家此刻却不想拿起画笔，更愿意就这么坐在国王身边。

“你昨晚离开之前，提到了想要做画家的人鱼。”

“我是提过……那可是个很长的故事。”

“讲给我听吧，我们都不急。”

“我倒是挺忙的，毕竟我是个国王。”

话虽如此，国王还是换了个舒服的姿势，手肘撑在身后，把长长的尾巴伸展开，末梢分岔的尾鳍浸在海水里，鳞片在黄昏暖和的光线里闪闪发亮。

“他曾经是我的……长辈？老师？还是朋友？很难定义，看你怎么想了。”国王的视线飘向远方，“他是海底王国中最博学的一位，所有的历史与传说，海底的每一道暗流与每一种生物的名字和习性，没有他不通晓的。他是王宫中的智者，国王的专属谋臣。在我还是王子的时候，他是我的指导者，教给我成为一个国王所必需的全部知识。他一直对画画很感兴趣——你能想象，在海底作画不是件容易的事，形式也比较单一。我猜这是求知者对未知领域本能的好奇。他向往人类的颜料和纸笔，所有那些色彩啊线条之类的，他给我讲过一些，不过我并不太懂。”

接着国王安静了挺久，看余晖的一部分慢慢渗到海水后面。画家专注地盯着国王的侧脸。

“……后来我当上了国王，没过几天他离开了我。那是好几年前的事了。我失去了我的谋士，所以你现在看到的是一个什么都不确定的国王。故事结束。”

画家依然盯着他，“你说这是个很长的故事。”

“在我看来这就算长了。”

“他为什么离开了你？”

“那是另一个更长的故事。我累了，如果你记得问的话，我明天再告诉你。”

不过国王并没有跳进海里游走，好像只是打定主意不再说话。他看起来有些难过，于是画家伸出手，笨拙地抚摸国王半干的金发，像试图安慰一个孩子。国王一开始瑟缩了一下，但还是由他去了。画家觉得这触感不坏，甚至也并不陌生。

黑夜再次笼罩了海面，挟着微凉的海风。风吹过国王的金发，吹过他赤裸的身体。

“你不冷吗？”

“人鱼不怕冷，在深海住过就知道了。”

“你会带我去？”

“去哪里？”

“去深海。你打算带我去看你的宫殿吗？那是什么样子的？”

国王瞪大眼睛，“这可做不到，你不能在水下呼吸，会淹死在海里。”

“我想也是。”

画家没再说什么。国王探头探脑看他，突然又接了下去，“其实没什么特别的，我猜就和陆地上的宫殿差不多，用石头砌起来，装饰些珍珠之类的，屋顶上住着橙色的珊瑚。可能区别在于海底会有鱼从你的窗子游进来。”

“就像鸟类？”

“就像鸟类，大概吧。在陆地上，它们会从窗户飞进屋子吗？那可真糟糕。”

“我猜多半不会，不过我也说不准。”

他们靠得很近，头挨在一起，说些没意义的蠢话。画家并不真的在乎海底宫殿的尖顶上坠着哪些奇珍异宝，或者国王的花园里种着什么颜色的藻类。那些是他视力不及也触摸不到的遥远物体，而人鱼国王就在他眼前，浑身镀着干净的月光，说话时尾巴末端不经意地拍打涌上来的海水，在沙滩上砸出小坑，使他移不开视线又莫名感到熟悉。

又过了不久，国王直起上身，向他道别，“明天见。”

“明天什么时候？”

“为什么要在意？我想要你等着我。”

“不够确定的等待是很痛苦的。”

画家忽然想到了一首儿歌。他完全不记得是从哪里听来的，但他一开口，那段曲调就自己蹦了出来，“斯特普尼的大钟说，要我等到什么时间？大博钟晃晃头说，等到清水熬出盐。”

他没印象自己是否唱过歌，他的嗓音有点滞涩，不过还是忍不住唱完了这两句。

年轻的国王在瞬间里死死盯住他，又很快移开了视线，“我听过这个。橘子和柠檬。”

“这旋律很好记。” 画家微笑起来，“柠檬就算了，我在我的朋友家尝过，那很酸。不过明天你来时，我可以给你带个橘子。”

“我可不信，我知道你没有钱。啃硬面包的人买不起橘子。”

“你等到明天试试看。”

国王偏着脑袋，叹了口气，“你说得对，我也不喜欢等待。明天日落之前，我来找你，还在沙滩上。”

“我会期待的。晚安，国王。”

“晚安……晚安。”

鱼尾在海水里搅出一个轻巧的浪花。今天画家几乎没能画下什么，但不知怎么回事，他比往常都要开心。

 

第三日

这一天画家迟到了。他气喘吁吁地跑向沙滩时，已经到了白昼与黄昏交错的暧昧时间。他老远就看到了国王——独自坐在水边的一块礁石上，鱼尾蜷曲着，身体的轮廓裹着一天中最后阳光留下的柔软金边。国王望着太阳，画家望着国王的背影，脚步慢了下来。

国王回过身看他。因为逆光，画家看不清他的表情，只看得到他侧脸的剪影。他鼻梁的线条像某种古典雕刻作品。

“我在等你。”

“对不起，我来晚了。”

画家走到礁石旁边，小心翼翼地伸出右手，在国王面前摊开。

“送给你。”

他的手心放着一只橘子，不算很大，不过品相很好，橘皮上没有什么伤痕。

国王接过橘子，看着他，“怎么弄来的？”

“我去了集市，卖水果的女人有个孩子，穿着花格布衣服蹲在地上玩树枝。我在旁边待了一中午，用炭笔给那个孩子画了张像，孩子的母亲答应用一个橘子来换。”画家的笑里有些兴奋，“我从不画人，事实上这也是我来到海边的理由之一……但我很想给你一个橘子，所以我坚持画下去了，没想到真能做到。我觉得那张像画得很糟，可他母亲挺喜欢的。她真是个好人。”

暮色中国王的蓝眼睛显得很亮。

“你没必要这么做的。”

“我想要这么做。你尝一尝，我挑选了半天，希望它是甜的。”

剥橘皮的国王看起来笨手笨脚。剥到一半时，他的手一滑，橘子在石头上磕碰两下，滚到了海里。画家还没反应过来，国王已经跳了下去。

几秒后国王捏着湿淋淋的橘子上到沙滩边，他垂着眼睛，像个等待批评的小孩。

“咸水泡橘子，新口味，没什么不好的。”画家用手指蹭去国王鼻尖的海水。

他们坐在一起吃橘子，橘瓣的表面蒙着咸味，不过果肉依然很甜。

“你说今天告诉我那个故事，关于你的谋士为什么离开了你。”

“我的谋士，这个说法真让人不习惯。他作为我的谋士只有几天时间而已。”国王咬着一瓣橘子，说话含混不清，“要讲这个，我还得从别的故事讲起。在你们的童话里，人鱼公主做了什么来着？”

“她喝下海底巫婆的魔药，放弃了美妙的歌声，得到了人类的双腿。”

“是啊，我应该说过，我知道类似的故事。事实上海底没有巫婆，也没有魔药，但拥有贵族血统的人鱼确实有成为人类的机会。没有那么复杂，这样的人鱼一旦下定了决心，只要攀上岸边一处岩礁的最高处——我们叫它黑岛——在那里睡下，当天夜里将会下起暴风雨，巨大的雨滴会不断砸在他的全身。第二天醒来时，他会发现他的鱼尾已经不见了，取而代之的是两条能够分开的腿。”

他把玩着一片橘皮。

“但凡事都有代价。在他作为人类用腿脚站起来的一瞬间，他会失去一件他最重要的东西。这不像是与巫婆交易，可以在事前讨价还价，一切都是自然发生的。很少有人知道什么对自己来说最重要，直到你真的失去它。”

他停了片刻，像是在思考该怎么讲下去。“其实人鱼们一直以为这只是个传说，因为谁也没见过它真的发生。黑岛的礁石很陡峭，人鱼小时候从不想去那里玩耍。可许多年前，忽然有一天，一位年轻的人鱼在夜里悄悄浮出海面，用双臂一点一点攀到了黑岛的顶上。自那以后很久，直到几年前人鱼们才意识到，这是可以实现的。”

画家认真听着，目光一刻也不离开国王的脸。

“攀上黑岛的那一位，是海底王国年轻的女王。她在还是公主时就非常美丽，活泼又勇敢，所有海洋居民都爱她，属邦的王子们没有哪个不对她唱歌传情、不为她献上全世界海中秘宝的，可她谁也不多爱一分。老国王年纪很大了，他唯一的小女儿却不愿结婚，而是把他的王冠戴在头顶，成为了王国的统治者。女王快活地过了几年，可到老国王临去世前，强硬地为她定下了婚约，对象是王宫护卫队的长官。这位长官已经追求女王很久了，他确实爱她——不过有谁不爱她呢？而女王对他可没什么兴趣。被拴在一个无趣的人鱼身边过一辈子？她必定要逃走的，可海水所及的每一处，都无法容她自由生活。于是在婚期临近时，她想起了那个传说。到了这一步，试一试也没什么好损失的。她在夜里偷偷出走，践行了传说中必要的步骤。当她躺在黑岛顶部的平台时精疲力竭，很快就睡着了，而暴风雨每隔不久就会发生一次，除了漂动的水草，海底几乎谁也没注意到发生了什么。”

天边一朵金黄的孤云渐渐褪去了色彩，太阳露出来的上边沿仍在挣扎着散发光线。

“第二天早上女王睁开眼，发现鱼尾果真褪去了，留下一双陌生的腿。她试着站起来走了几步，踉踉跄跄，让她觉得有趣。除此之外她并没感受到任何区别——也许传说中有关‘失去’的那部分仅仅是用来警示的，避免人鱼们接二连三往陆地上跑。她活动一下手脚，从黑岛上爬下来，比起没有腿时现在这可容易多了。她赤裸着身子，趟着浅水绕过岩石，走了很久很久，直到踏上沙滩，正好迎面遇上一个人类。她有长长的金色卷发，和一双动人的蓝眼睛，还对陆地上的一切充满好奇，所以接下来发生的就是你能想到最俗套的那种爱情故事——大海的女王从无牵绊，却被一个平凡的人类俘获了，他们相爱得迅速又热烈。人类是个守塔人，女王和他生活在塔屋中，他们一起看雪，在暴风雨里接吻。没过太久，女王就生下了一个男孩。”

 他又停下来，看到画家正屏息望着他。“所有俗套的爱情故事都会有个突兀的转折，这个故事也一样。女王以为自己什么也没有失去，事实如此，因为在她攀登到黑岛上时，这世上对她来说没有什么是重要的——她的亲人已经去世，她与所有人的友情都差不多，她甚至不相信爱情是可能发生的。变成人类只是放在她面前的一条路而已，她没有犹豫就选了，根本不在乎可能失去什么，因此也确实没法从她身上夺走什么。但如果不失去对等的东西，你终究没办法真正得到你想要的。她不知道自己的变化并不完全。已经褪去的鱼尾本不可能再长出，但她是特例，只要她全身浸在海水中睡着，再醒过来时就又会变回人鱼的样子。”

国王咽下一声叹息，这让画家想要握住他的手。

“一无所知的只有她自己。与她存有婚约的护卫队长在两三年的时间里由于女王未婚夫的身份，是王国实际的统治者。他一直在找她，不单因为只有婚姻成立他的身份才正当，也因为他想要找到她。毕竟，他是她多年的追求者之一，尽管从没得到过回应。在女王短暂而甜蜜的陆地生活期间，护卫队长的影子始终在靠近。终于有一天他确定了女王的行迹。那天夜里女王刚安顿孩子睡下，突然远远听到海里传来呼救声——尽管没了鱼尾，她仍然保有属于人鱼的精妙听力。守塔人什么也没听到，但女王立刻推开塔屋的门向海滩跑去，把她困惑的伴侣丢在身后。这里一向不是人鱼喜欢出没的地方……船舶来来往往，人们在这里装卸货物，机械的响动会让人鱼自行躲避开。所以她怎么想得到呢？她跑到海边，看到远处漆黑的海水里有个人正绝望地扑腾，偶尔探出头来求救。她立刻跳到海里去，游向那个悲惨的落水者。可当她靠近时，她逐渐适应黑暗的双眼突然透过薄薄的海水发现，那个人的下身长着她曾经熟悉的鱼尾。来不及逃走，她被埋伏在水下的几条人鱼拉扯住，沉到了海里。守塔人追出来时，海面静悄悄的，再也没有她的踪影。天黑了，”他突然跳出故事。

画家听得很专注，花了几秒钟才跟上他，“是挺黑的，如果灯塔还没废弃就好了，肯定到处都照得亮。”

“大概还是不够亮，不然那时女王也不会看不透这么粗糙的计策。总之当她睁开眼时，她已经拖着长长的鱼尾躺在她生活过许多年的房间里，几个护卫兵守在她的门外，从窗口可以看到王宫到处都挂上了稀有的红珊瑚，这是一场盛大婚礼即将进行的标志。她想一切都完了，但护卫队长来看她时，她惊讶地意识到他并没能发现她在陆地上的家庭。那以后的一切都紧跟着发生。女王和护卫队长结了婚，她没有别的选择。她不关心统治权，他成了真正的国王。女王身边常有守卫跟着，国王怕她再逃跑——其实没必要，女王完全撂得倒几个护卫，但她现在不敢去攀登黑岛了。她已经有了重要的东西，不可替代的联结，她很清楚如果自己想要再次丢掉那条鱼尾，将会付出什么样的代价。她如履薄冰，掩藏着丈夫与儿子的秘密存在，每天被困在海底。尽管她没什么热情可言，婚后不久她还是有了第二个孩子，国王与女王的孩子。讲到这里你也许已经猜到了——”国王没什么表情，“那个孩子是我。我的母亲是女王，父亲是曾当过护卫队长的国王。”

画家点点头，他决定这是个合适的时机握住国王的手，但伸出手去又觉得不妥。他拍了拍国王的手背，国王没有躲开。国王看着海的尽头，黑色的海与深蓝的天交汇的地方。

“再往后又过了许多年，海底没发生太重要的事。我长大了，成年了。在我成年那天，母亲一直藏着的秘密被掀了出来。这么久以来，父亲第一次知道母亲那段短暂的陆上生活里发生了什么——其实我怀疑他早知道了，只是不想承认。人鱼的贵族们称母亲为叛徒，倒是个恰到好处的字眼。母亲脸色惨白，但并没在害怕，她告诉父亲，她一生里体会到的所有爱情，都来自那个人类。父亲没说话，拖着母亲离开了王宫，我跟在后面，他们谁也没回头看一眼。我的身后跟着一大群人鱼，他们都想看事情会怎么收场。父亲把母亲带到了深海的岩浆池，那里的海水总是在燃烧。‘他要把她扔下去了！’我身后的人鱼小声说。但他没有。他揽着母亲的腰，摁着她的肩膀，推着她靠近那片滚烫的火焰，怎么说呢……如果他们有腿的话，那就像一步一步走了进去。他们一下就消失了，什么也没剩下，没有遗骨，海葵没得可吃。直到最后他们也没有回头。我在那里看着，热浪弄得我们都不太舒服。人鱼们沉寂了一会儿，一起转向我。‘国王万岁！’他们这么喊。于是我是国王了。”

画家望着国王，国王望着海的尽头。

“我很抱歉。”

他们一起望着海的尽头。天黑透了，空气是咸腥的，海水里什么也看不到，只漂着星辰稀疏的影子。这些影是碎的。它们在天空上看起来那么密集，在海水里却显得遥远。

“这个故事里缺了一个人。”开口的还是画家。

“我知道。如果把他加进去，故事会变得很难讲。不过我马上就要讲到他了。”国王想了想，“回到最开始的问题，关于我的谋士，为什么他离开了我。其实——”

戛然而止。画家听到鞋底踩在沙子上的松散动静，他奇怪以前怎么没发现自己的耳朵这么好使。国王一定也听到了，因为他转向旁边，发现国王已经消失了。水面上什么痕迹也没有，海洋像一面完整的黑玻璃。

他站起来，眯起眼，看到远处守塔人正向他走来。他迎着过去。

“刚才去码头找你，没找到，原来你在沙滩上。你的画架呢？你不能总是只吃面包，今晚我泡了热茶，准备了些蔬菜，所以来叫你回去。”

 

第四日

画家踩着湿滑的台阶，慢慢登上了灯塔的顶部。平台的边角生了苔藓，灯楼里的巨大透镜安静得像块石头。这里已经很久没有橙黄的灯光旋转着射向海面了。

他今天想要在灯塔上作画，这样如果人鱼国王来到岸边，他可以直接看到。

这回他只带了素描簿和炭笔。他试图勾画那只海鸥站在礁石上的样子。他看到海鸥翅膀上夹杂的棕黑色羽毛在海风里抖动，从洁白中间凸显出来，看它嫩黄色的脚直直杵着。海鸥有脚，也有翅膀，既能走也能飞，还能凭长钩形的嘴从海里捕鱼。真是种幸运的生物，他想只能走的人类和只能在水里飞的人鱼未免太可怜了。

每当画家看向白色的画纸，眼前都会浮现出人鱼的样子。金发，蓝眼，蓝色的尾巴，阳光与泡了海水的矢车菊；嘴唇是淡红的，火焰凤梨的花冠与花苞之间的某种颜色；眉骨挺起的程度，额头与鼻梁和下巴的比例，肩颈的线条，锁骨中间的凹陷，胸部肌肉的形状，背与腰的沟壑，鳞片在翕动，尾鳍末梢扭向一边。他闭上眼。

这天海鸥群聚在礁石缝里，吵吵嚷嚷，而画家用废了六张画纸，依然没有等到国王。他有些失落，虽然昨天没来得及定好时间，但他满以为这种约会将每天发生。

他在灯塔顶上独自欣赏了日落，时间过得比前几天慢得多，天黑下来的样子倒是差不多。沙滩附近除了海鸥以外毫无动静。他心不在焉地提着灯，沿着阶梯离开了老灯塔，但回塔屋之前改了主意，决定还是去沙滩看看。

幸好来了，他想。还没走到海边，他就看到国王正仰躺在稍远处的海水表面，百无聊赖，尾巴懒洋洋地搭在水上，象牙色的皮肤使他从夜色中凸显出来。“晒月光浴”，这个生造的词蹦入他的脑海。他为之而微笑。

国王肯定知道他走过来，但假装没发现，非要等他来叫。国王翻了个身，随着一波浪花滑到了沙滩上，轻盈得像一个水泡。海水如同他的坐骑，由他随心所欲地控制，载他去他想要到达的地方。

“你迟得太离谱了。”

“我一直在灯塔上面注意着沙滩附近，但一直没看到你。我以为你不来了。”

“那难怪，我想等你露面再上来。在沙滩上等你，容易被其他人看到。”

“你不喜欢被人类看到？”

“不喜欢。不仅是被看到的问题，我也不怎么喜欢人类。”

“可以理解。”画家歪着脑袋看他，“可我第一次来时，你就让我看到了。”

“这不一样，我知道被你看到不会有问题。”

“你不该这么确定，你还不了解我是怎样的人。万一我抓你卖去集市呢？”

“我可能比你想象中更了解。多半也比你自己更了解。”国王嘴角翘起，但看起来又不像在笑，“别担心，我遇见过更糟的。况且你抓不住我。你抓不住我，也打不过我。”

这大概是实话，但画家还是觉得被噎了一下。

他挨着国王坐下。这回位置比较低，潮水漫上来时几乎够得到他脚边，坐在这里有种裤子即将遭殃的惊险感。不过离开水太久，国王的长尾巴会变干，所以他不介意牺牲一下自己的裤子。

“所以，你昨天也没能说完故事。你的谋士为什么离开你？”

“我还是不知道该怎么讲这个，不过……没错，这是最该讲的。”国王喃喃低语。

“我已经告诉你了，与其说我的谋士，不如说他是国王的谋士。他辅佐过母亲，辅佐过父亲，也辅佐过我——虽然只有短短几天。他并不是生来注定要处在这个职位上，最开始他只是王宫里母亲……女王的玩伴之一。他的血统不算显贵，但一副好头脑是藏不住的。他读遍了海底的藏书与那些雕镂的皮画卷，几乎过目不忘。他比女王大几岁，从不和其他那些头脑发热的年轻人鱼一样使遍花招只为求女王与他们跳一支舞。他像个哥哥，而女王是独生的孩子，正好想要他这类角色的陪伴，后来也是女王亲自将他提拔到身边。他们关系一直不错，不过在很长一段时间里也仅限于此，互相尊敬的兄妹，统治者与聪明的谋士。分水岭就在女王登上黑岛褪去鱼尾时。女王失踪后，护卫队的搜寻一直局限在海里，毕竟没人会把这事件和一个无人实践的传说联系在一起——除了他。谋士注意到了女王失踪那晚的暴风雨，从此留了心眼，而海底搜索的无果让他越发确定自己的判断。他独自来到黑岛附近，爬了上去，在平台上发现了金色长发与蹭掉的鳞片。他很有耐心，亲身沿着那周边联通海洋与内陆的江河转了好几回，慢慢整理出了女王最可能流落到的地点范围。所有搜寻都是私下完成的，他从未向代行国王职责的护卫队长报告这些，尽管在这时他名义上已经是护卫队长的谋臣。也许他从始至终都只忠于女王，也许他只是一直都不喜欢这一类国王。也许这也是他离开我的原因……我是我父亲的孩子。也许故事到这里就可以算完了。”

画家用不赞成的眉毛来催促他继续说。

“好吧，事实上值得一提的事还有不少。总之他一直在独自寻找女王的下落。你可以想象，人鱼并不像人类一样热衷于互相残杀、争夺地盘，而是一个总数不算太大，缺乏外部争端的群居种族，不过做整片大海的国王意味着你不能仅仅负责自己族群内部的琐事。国王有事务要处理，谋士比国王接触到的杂务更多，也更忙，所以他抽不出太多时间去做这些暗地里的动作。当他终于确定女王的所在时，时间大约已经过去了两年，连女王和守塔人的孩子都会在沙滩上爬了。女王不怎么单独出现在海边，于是他没有贸然去接触，始终保持一定距离观察。他发现女王除了更快乐，和以前没什么两样——从他对女王的了解出发，他很快意识到女王的经历与传说可能并不相同，少了失去的环节。他查阅各种资料，最终不知是从哪个边角掘出了那个使女王重获鱼尾的方法。”

国王看起来想要忍住，但他终于还是叹了口气。“即使是智者，也有弱项。如果说世上有什么能真的让这位谋臣显得蹩脚，那一定是‘试图隐蔽行踪’。他一直不擅长这个，当初不擅长，成了我的指导者后依然不擅长。他没有发现护卫队长已经渐渐注意到了他的举动。如果不是他被跟踪，他们离看破女王的秘密还早得很；如果不是靠着偷偷翻看他的研究笔记，这种情形下再过十年也不会有人想到去寻找让女王变回人鱼的途径。他离女王越来越近，不经意之间把护卫队的搜寻也带到了正轨上。没过多久事情像张开嘴进食的鲸鱼一样刹不住，女王被带回了水下，硬塞进了婚纱。我猜母亲直到去世也没有想过她被逮到的原因——她不问，我的父亲也不说。不过我想谋士是知道的，并且一直为此而感到抱歉。”

“这可是个严重的缺点。”画家说。

“这个缺点的影响在后来仍继续出现，这是我等下要讲到的。总之，我出生了。分娩对于人鱼来说也不是件容易的事，我猜测正是这种剧痛把一位母亲和她的新生儿捆在一起。她很难不去爱我，即使我身上的另一半血液的源头几乎让她厌恨。但……她也很难真的去爱我。在我小的时候，她把我抱在怀里，给我唱歌，却不看我。她有非常美的歌声，你找遍陆地与海洋也找不到更好的。她总是倚在窗口，一边为我梳头发一边透过厚厚的海洋看向海面，好像在微笑。那时我以为情绪只有开心与悲伤的两极，母亲在微笑，所以她是开心的，但这‘开心’让我困惑。我摸不清她微笑的来由。我与比我大几岁的人鱼贵族们比赛游泳，把他们远远甩在身后，她抚摸我的头，但没有笑；我试图和一条鲨鱼交朋友，不小心划破了尾巴，那点血腥味差点让我丧命在利齿间，她为我包扎时不知怎的却在笑。后来又过些日子，我才明白，她的笑并非不可捉摸，只是很大程度上不与我关联。你想得到，这又与那位谋士扯上了关系。我说过，涉及到谋士的故事总是不好讲。”

画家听着。

“自从我有记忆起，那位谋士就在我身边。他告诉我，我的母亲指名要他来做我的指导者。事实上他也做到了，他带着我探索海底，把整个新奇的世界放在我眼前，像打开一个藏宝箱。有他的指导，我在任何方面都比同龄的人鱼更优秀。我的睡前故事，我所有好奇心的解答，都来自于他。我不是个孤僻的孩子，却很孤独，这种孤独不可解释，因为我有不少玩伴。也许它来自于父母间僵持的关系，也许我只是从小就知道我不会和他们一样无忧无虑。所以我一度非常依赖那位谋士，他什么都懂，他总是很平静，他认真对待我的每个问题，他和我说话时看着我的眼睛。他很忙，不过每天总有时间用来与我相处，这让我感到受重视，因为孩子们都喜欢他，但除了我谁也得不到他的陪伴。我曾以为和他一起时，那种孤独永远不会缠上我。但他的那项弱点，又或者说是特点，再次发挥了作用。”

国王把金发拢到耳后。画家早就想帮他这么做了。

“有一次我睡前，他给我唱了一首歌谣，有关橘子和柠檬。我既不知道什么是橘子也不知道什么是柠檬，没听过教堂的钟声，更记不住那些拗口的名字。但我挺喜欢那段不断重复的旋律。我问他从哪里听来这首歌，他说是从岸上，从人类的口中。等我成年了，他会带我浮上海面，看一看海洋之外的世界。那天晚上我非常兴奋，被期待填满了。他道晚安后离开，不知为什么我猜测，他正要到海面上去。于是我偷偷跟在了他身后，离得挺远但不至于跟丢。我第一次把头探出海水外，看到的就是和现在差不多的情景，天是黑蓝的，月光在我脸上流动。我到处找寻谋士的踪影，接着我发现他靠近岸边，顺着海水滑上了沙滩。也和我现在差不多。沙滩上有个人类男孩，那也是我第一次见到图画书以外的人类，他穿着衣服，除了两条腿外和人鱼没什么区别。我躲在一块礁石后头，看到他和谋士聊天，谋士对他微笑。谋士拍拍他的肩膀，他靠在谋士的尾巴上，像靠着一个软乎乎的枕头。他看起来比我大几岁。他们交谈，我听不清，只觉得被风吹得很冷。”

“你说过人鱼不怕冷。”

“确实不怕，我只有那一天感到过冷。过了很久他们才道别——我不知道是不是真的很久，也可能只有几分钟。谋士目送着男孩离开，他又在岸边等了一段时间，一个中年人走过来，与谋士谈了一会儿，他们之间的氛围很轻松。之后中年人离开了，他才重新向下潜。我依然跟着他。他直接回了王宫，进了母亲的房间，就在半夜里。我躲在窗外，听到他向母亲讲述那两个人类今天是什么打扮，最近发生了什么事。我没完全搞懂，但至少我听明白了，那个男孩是母亲的另一个孩子。其实说我是‘另一个孩子’比较恰当，是他先存在的。反正就是这么回事。自那以后我的跟踪成了习惯，谋士每次对我道晚安后我都会跟出去，要么看他回自己的房间休息，要么尾随他去岸边。我开始发现，母亲的情绪和谋士回来后告诉她的内容有关，如果另一个孩子打架受了伤没能露面，母亲几天里都有些忧郁，而下一次谋士见到活蹦乱跳的他，那么母亲接下来一段时间脸上总是挂着微笑。我的谜题就这样解开了，原来她的情绪并没那么难懂。”

国王突然笑了起来，“说来有意思，我可能比母亲更熟悉另一个孩子，因为我可以看，而她只能听谋士转述。我知道他怎么被暗恋的女孩拒绝，也知道他的裤脚是怎么磨得起了毛边。我从没想过要告诉父亲这件事——我们几乎不谈任何事。以前我那些没意义的秘密都是说给谋士听，这次我有了真正的秘密，却没法和他讲。我对他的信赖消失了，他却没有发现，或者发现而不在意。疏远发生得很快，他从没试图挽留，也没再主动给我讲睡前故事。也是在这个时期，大概因为与陆地接触太频繁，他对画画产生了兴趣，只不过没什么机会去实践。过了不久男孩突然停止与他见面，似乎是在伙伴间受到了排挤，进入叛逆期的孩子决定不再‘欺骗’自己，不再假装真的有人鱼存在。他依然偶尔去到岸边，和男孩的父亲交谈。母亲似乎觉得这样也不坏，因为她相信她已经没有机会再见到另一个孩子了，而无望之下遗忘是条出路。当遗忘袭来，人摆脱掉他厌恨的那些东西，变得轻松而自由。她被迫每天守着我，想念另一个孩子，如果我不是我，肯定很同情她。”

“我想不是这样的。”画家轻声说。国王假装没听到。

“于是我独自长大了。在这过程里，守塔人工作的灯塔被弃用了，但他不愿离开，他想要留在能借助谋士的话语和我的母亲保持关联的地方。另一个孩子也长大了，不知道他多年前的人鱼朋友并不是个幻想，不知道这个幻想始终在与他的父亲交流。他像每个年轻人那样渴望闯荡世界，于是他去了内陆，据说过得不错。我独自长大。谋士依然在教导我，不再是人类的故事那一套，而是为我成为国王做准备。接着我成年了。那天的故事你已经知道，我追着父亲与母亲游向岩浆池时他也在我身后，在火焰跟前人鱼们拥戴我为新国王，我回过头去看他，他什么也没说，表情也没变。他避开了我的视线，低下头，向我做出臣服的动作。幸好如此。如果他看起来在难过的话，也许我也会难过起来，那可太糟了。国王不应该在臣民面前显露出难过。”

“难过并不是坏事。那是正常的事。”

“正常的事也经常不是好事。”国王停下来，像是卡了壳。

“其实故事讲到这里，本应告一段落，纠缠了那么久的无聊秘密已经随着我的父母一起熔进了岩浆，故事里的角色都很累了。但故事依然没有完。还没来得及回到王宫，一位贵族兴奋地向我报告，说他找到了母亲的陆上伴侣居住的地方，就在一座废弃灯塔旁边。我高贵的臣民们激动起来。‘杀死叛徒的情人！’方向调转，他们簇拥着新的国王，游向岸边。”

搜寻正确的描述方式似乎很困难。国王不自觉地咬着下嘴唇，这让他显得特别年轻。

“很奇怪，我并不恨那个守塔人。我可能一直讨厌他的孩子，我异父的哥哥，但也算不上恨。我更不可能去恨我的母亲和父亲。除了我自己，我唯一能存放少许怨恨的只剩下那个谋士了。但也只有那么一丁点。许多年来我都想要报复他，但不是这种方式……不是这种不可挽回的方式。我希望在我的报复结束后，他能重新与我对视，我们可以一笔勾销，从头开始。可我还是随着贵族们游走了，尽管我知道前头没什么美好结局等着。他跟在我身后，像跟着上一任国王一样。我们来到海边，可笑的是没有哪个人鱼想过如果上不了岸，如何杀死一个人类。我以为这个闹剧会很快收场，但沙滩上有人在。一个没见过的人类，中年，戴着破旧的帽子，脸色愁苦。直到现在我也不知道他是谁，或许只是个附近的住民，白天在海边走走。‘就是他！’人鱼大喊。我觉得很好笑，因为我根本不认识他。这不是那个守塔人。但接着我意识到，我本就不该认识他。没人知道我知道守塔人是谁。那个人愣愣地看着一群人鱼冒出来，完全没想着逃走。我不确定你能不能理解……身边的人鱼越聚越多，他们紧张地盯着我，想要看新上任的国王如何干脆利落地了结旧事。平日里他们对国王并不关心，但现在我与一个人类面对面，我成了被期待的那个。某种意志推着我向前。我跃上沙滩，把那个人类摁倒在地，他来不及作出反抗，只好在我手底下挣扎。我的力量占绝对上风，我的背后人鱼们在欢呼。我回过头去看谋士，他也看着我，就像我小时候看向他时他也会看我。我和谋士对视，没看那个人类的脸。我把手围在那人的脖子上，人鱼们兴奋地倒抽一口气。我的手指渐渐用力，我依然看着谋士，他依然看着我，周围很喧闹，人鱼密密麻麻的低语和海水的声音混在一起，我扼着一个人类的脖子，但那一刻我只能感觉到他的目光。那个人类不动了。我撇开视线，重新看向那张陌生的脸，他嘴角挂着唾液，脸色紫青，额角的血管清晰浮现出来，眼睛凸出而上翻着。一张死去的脸。我不认识他，但我永远都会记得那张脸。我再回过头时，人鱼们崇敬地望着我，高呼国王万岁。而谋士已经不见了。”

“你杀死了一个人类？”

“我杀死了一个无辜的人类。在我成年那天，我的父母死了，我当上了国王，杀死了一个无辜的人类，把他的尸体拖回海底，留给海葵去消化。我可能让几个孩子失去了父亲，让一位妻子失去了丈夫，也许他们直到今天还在等待一去不返的家人。我失去了我的谋士，我曾拥有过最接近某种亲密情感的对象——他离开我并不是那天的事，但我知道他决定离开就是在我们对视的一瞬间，所以说是那天失去了他也没错。我猜得到他想要做什么，但我没有尝试阻止他。几天之后的一个夜晚，我又捡起我熟练的把戏，跟在他身后离开了王宫。他不像以前偷偷去沙滩时游得那么快，但也一直没有停下。到半夜时，我跟着他游到了黑岛旁边。他开始攀爬，我在海水里看着。黑岛的礁石非常陡峭尖利，他的尾巴伤痕累累，有几片沾了血的鳞落下来，我捡起来收好，等到明天这些鳞片生长过的地方就会消失。我一直知道他比我母亲还年长，但直到那一刻，我看着他越爬越高，才突然意识到他体型其实比我瘦小很多，也是真的显出衰老了。他花了很长时间才攀上平台，接着他躺下，我看不到他。过了一段时间，乌云聚集起来，海面上掀起了暴风雨。打在他身上的大块雨水和打在我身上的是相同的。我靠在黑岛底部，哼那首歌谣，我还是记不住歌词。母亲曾说过我遗传了她的好嗓子，但我并不爱唱歌，只是觉得需要什么来帮我度过这一夜。我唱了很久，不知道他有没有听到，不过估计都让风声盖过去了。第二天早上，暴风雨停了，天特别蓝。我看到平台顶上一个人类站了起来。他到处望了望，然后开始向下爬，动作不太熟练，但比上去时快得多。他来到黑岛下面，踩着礁石的边缘，问我这里是哪里。多有意思！一辈子靠头脑生活的谋士，海底最优秀的智者，女王忠实的追随者，失去了半生积攒下的全部知识与记忆。他想要踏上陆地，去找那另一个孩子来夺取我的王冠，那孩子有我母亲的血脉，应当能够在海底生活。可现在他已经不记得自己的目的了，不知道他做出决定之前有没有算到这一步。他全身赤裸，上身的肤色与新生的双腿差不多白，在阳光底下就像一个漂亮的雕塑。我握住他的手——我已经很多年没有这样做过了。我告诉他，我会带他去安全的地方。接着我在水里引导着他，走向他曾经熟悉的那片沙滩。我们行进得很慢，有一部分是因为我想要尽可能延长这一刻，也因为他还不适应拥有双腿的感觉。但最终我们还是到了，他走过的路线与母亲当年如出一辙。在沙滩边，我告诉他，去敲响那间塔屋的门，别的都不用担心。他对我微笑，然后弯下腰亲吻了我的额头。我从没见过他这样微笑。他说谢谢，还说我真是个美丽的人鱼。然后他转身走向远处的灯塔。你前些天第一次见到我时，也说过类似的话。故事讲完了，就像我说的那样，真是个漫长的故事。”

一阵很柔软的静默。海水从画家的鞋底，从国王的尾巴下面拥抱过来。

“我很抱歉。”

“为什么？”

“为了……我。还有你。”

画家听到国王的笑声发干，“最好还是不用，我猜如果我的谋士还记得发生过的事，肯定不会感到抱歉。”

“说的也是。”

他们依然靠在一起，看一个接一个细小的浪花裂在身旁。画家的裤子确实被打湿了。

“今天实在耗得太晚了。一半要怪你迟到，另一半怪与谋士有关的事太多，把我的故事拖得这么长。”

画家扭头看他，“总归是我的错了。”

“事实如此。”

画家犹豫了一下。“我想画张像。画你。”

“我以为你不画人像。”

“我确实不，但严格来说你也不算人类。”

“也对。那如果明天不下雨的话。”

在月光下，国王的额头、颧骨、鼻梁与睫毛梢都是亮的，看起来非常安静。

 

第五日

国王的预计没有出错，这天早上空气沉重，压得人胸口发闷，从午后开始下起了暴雨。画家坐在塔屋的窗前，期盼雨会在黄昏之前停下。“不太可能，”守塔人递给他一杯热茶，“多半会一直下到晚上。今天最好不要出门。”

他画像的打算肯定是泡汤了，今天看不到太阳，国王大概也不会来。

人鱼公主，那个童话故事的情节突然又出现在他脑海中——人鱼们一齐游到海面，对落水的水手唱歌，教他不要害怕；人鱼公主从暴风雨里救起了王子。

他突然跳起来，什么也没有带，跑出房门去。守塔人在屋里望着他，轻轻叹息。

他跑到海滩上，全身已经被雨浇透了。吸了水的布料很沉重，他一件件脱光了衣服，把它们搭在一块礁石上。他踏进海水里，向深处走去。也许是因为已经适应了砸下来的雨，海水并没有想象中凉。他一步一步迈进去，风很急，不断有浪头扇在他脸上。不会有人傻到在这种天气下海游泳。他继续往前走，触到沙上变得越来越困难。终于他完全踩在了海水中。他想的没错，他确实会游泳，那是他肌肉记忆的一部分，不过他没想到少了那条尾巴会让一切变得这么累。但他还得继续尝试。

他试着开口，“圣克利门特教堂的大钟说，橘子和柠檬——”这毫无疑问是个错误的举动，他马上呛了口水。他咳嗽时努力让自己的脸维持在水面之上。国王是怎么做到在暴风雨中唱歌的？当然了，因为他是人鱼，他并不怕雨。

现在回头还来得及，画家完全能够游回沙滩上去，安心等国王明天再来。但他回头看了一眼，决定继续往深处游去。海水和雨水都让他牙齿打颤，他发出的音节任谁也不能称之为歌声。他的手脚开始酸痛。越远离岸边越冷了，也许下一个浪过来就会把他彻底掀翻，再也浮不上来。

该发生的总会发生。他觉得自己的左脚正在抽搐，踩水变成了毫无章法的扑腾。他的声音几乎连不成字句。他被浪整个压进海里，靠本能挣扎着，试图逃离将他拖向深渊的力量。空气从肺部被压榨殆尽，他眼前发黑，不知是因为缺氧还是海水的颜色本就如此。

下一秒他被一只手臂捞起来。他不确定是自己抱住了那手臂还是手臂箍住了他，几秒后他被拽到海面上，他大口呼吸，吃进去不少雨水，胸口发痛。雨太大了，他几乎看不清眼前的脸，但他还是笑出了声。他揽住国王的脖子，将双腿缠在了对方腰上，他们光裸的身体贴在一起。人鱼的体表摸起来比他温暖很多。

“你可真是疯了。”他听到国王在他耳边说。

没过太久他觉得海水变浅了些，他挂在国王身上，肩膀能够露出水面。他们重新回到了沙滩上，国王把他放平，然后在他旁边躺下。他剧烈地喘气，胸膛一起一伏，雨水砸在他的眼睛里，他懒得伸手抹掉。

他的呼吸渐渐平静下来。国王斜着眼睛看他。

“再蠢的人类也不会在暴风雨时跳到海里。”

“你会救我的。”

“最好还是别这么自信，我一直挺后悔放跑我的谋士。真该在他爬上黑岛之前把他关起来。”

“一旦你某一次留下谁的命，你就得为确保这条命还在而一直忙活了。这是不由自主的。”

“你又什么都知道了。”

他们并肩躺着。

“那个人鱼公主的童话说，人类有永恒的灵魂，而人鱼的是不完全的。得到人类完整爱情的人鱼可以共享这份灵魂。”

“这条件我母亲应该算是达到了，但还得说你们人类实在是自大。你想得出哪个人类有永恒的灵魂吗？”

“据说宗教的诚挚信徒都有，我从没见过。不过我做人类的时间也没那么久，还不好说。”

画家知道国王在笑。国王翻过身，趴在他身体上方，凑过来吻他的嘴唇，他们的鼻梁相互磨蹭，国王头发上的水从他脸的侧面滴下。国王尝起来是咸的，他猜测他自己也是咸的。他们相似的上身叠在一起，胸口挤着胸口，肋骨抵着肋骨。国王的尾巴压在他的腿间，他伸出手去抚摸，鳞片的质感意外地细腻，也没有想象中那么凉。

这片沙滩到底见证过多少人在暴雨中亲吻？他的思绪忍不住跑远。

“你的变化不小。在海底时你头发一直梳得很仔细，下巴光得就像从不会长出胡茬一样。再看看你现在——”

“现在？”他感觉到国王的手指在抚摸他短短的胡须，在水里折腾了半天，它们软趴趴地贴着他的下巴。

“像个画家。”国王低声说。

 

第六日

画家在画架前坐下。下午光线正好，国王侧着身子靠在礁石边，右手垫着脸颊，搭在石头上，左手随意放在身前，鱼尾伸直，形成一个基本开放的姿势。“这样就可以？”

“这样就可以。”

他的双手稳稳捏着笔，既没感觉坐立不安也没恐慌。一切都很正常。他深呼吸几下，开始往画布上落笔。

或许是那条鱼尾的帮助，又或许他画了这么多年就是为了等待这一天。一切从未如此顺利过，他能清晰地看到这幅画完成之后的全貌，他的手几乎不用停顿。

国王等了没几分钟就开始无聊。

“昨天一直淋雨，你竟然没有生病。虽然老了，身体倒是不错。”

画家抬起眉毛，对这冒犯不为所动。

“还想听故事吗？我可以说话吗？”

“尽量保持动作不变，你说什么都行。”

“我尽量。”

国王思考了一会儿。

“现在我要引进一个新的角色。她是一位公主，货真价实的人鱼公主，她的红发比海底最深处的岩浆还要鲜艳。她来自对整个王国来说最重要的属国，这个国家以善战而闻名，而这位公主正是这一代里最强大的女战士。在我小的时候，她也住在王宫里，是我的玩伴之一。她是父亲为我选定的婚约者，除了我以外，我的母亲和谋士照看最多的孩子就是她。当我发现谋士在岸上的秘密之后，我和她也疏远了起来，因为我做不到在她向我炫耀谋士今天告诉了她什么新奇事之后像过去那样用更有意思的故事来压她一头。我所知道的故事太沉了，没法拿出来聊天。”

“脸向右偏一些。”

国王听话地调整，“说来凑巧，近些年来人鱼贵族之间的婚约执行得都不怎么顺利。她年纪比我大一点，我们本应该在我成年时举行婚礼——现在想想，幸好没有。我们两个都觉得可以再等一等，而她有个非常重视她感受的父亲，所以婚期被推后了。我成年的那天她不在，等她听说那天发生过什么时，谋士已经从海底消失了。广为流传的版本是女王背叛了大海，和人类生了孩子，国王在打算处死她时受到了攻击，最终和她死在了一起；新的国王追到陆地上去，杀死了叛徒的情人，完成了从没有人鱼能想到的壮举；新国王很快发现他的谋士，叛徒多年来的心腹，也参与了整个背叛过程，于是他秘密处决了谋士。顺便一提，最后这点是我散播出去的。”

画家瞥了他的脸一眼，手上的动作继续着。

“公主几乎不敢相信，她既喜爱我的母亲也喜爱我的谋士，而几天之内她同时失去了他们两个。但我们很多年来不怎么交谈，除了日渐冷漠、越来越像我的父亲外，她对我已经没有多少别的印象。所以她接受了传闻的解释，尽管，后来她试着告诉过我，她从没想到我会走到亲手杀死一个人类的地步。从那一刻起，我知道谋士没能完成的任务将会有后继者了。”

“任务？”

“找到另一个孩子，取代我成为国王。我始终怀疑母亲有这个念头，但她大概是舍不得把整个陌生的世界连同王冠一起压到那个孩子的头上，所以在他主动切断与大海的联络、把一切归为幻觉并强迫自己相信时，她并没有强求。她希望那个孩子获得幸福，即便是最平凡的那种幸福也好。而她死后，谋士目睹一个无辜的人类在我手中窒息。也许此前他只觉得我像我的父亲，那之后他开始担忧我会走得更远。一个拥有双腿又能在海底来去自如的国王？那将是无可比拟的优势。善良，强大，受到他信任的，值得被所有人鱼信任的新国王。他清楚变成人类需要付出难以预测的代价，但还是决定试一试，因为我已经彻底失去他了。只不过我经常想，他以为对自己来说最重要的是什么？他准备好舍弃什么？”

“如果真的能准备好舍弃什么，那说明猜错了。你不可能准备好舍弃你真正重要的东西去换取不如它重要的。”

“正是如此。”国王对他微笑，“总之公主作为谋士的半个学生，和他想到了一处去，自那以后她开始私下寻找另一个孩子的踪迹。说是私下，她隐藏自己的水平也并不比谋士高多少，而且再也没有人像谋士那样擅长从细微的线索里挑出有用的部分了。我一直注意着她的进展。大约一个月前，她终于有了关于另一个孩子的确切消息。接着又是我最擅长的那套——我跟着她，在午夜来到黑岛附近。我看着她攀上去，她看起来比当初谋士爬得轻松多了。开始刮风之后我就离开了，回到王宫里。同样的事情没必要看那么多次。她可能以为她是有史以来第二个选了这条路的人鱼，只有我知道她是第三个。好吧，现在你也知道了。”

“所以她醒来之后没有衣服可穿，也遇不到好心的守塔人，还失去了某种重要的东西，她该怎么去达成她的目标？”

“这就不是我能关心的事了。我只是觉得她的父亲挺可怜，事实证明他并不是她心中最重要的。不论结局如何，他再也没机会看到他女儿出现在他海底的宫殿里。”

“那你呢？”画家完成了底稿，他拿出颜料盒，低着头在里面翻找，“等另一个孩子来找到你，向你发出挑战想要取代你。你要怎么办？”

“不怎么办。”国王趁着这时活动了一下手臂和脖子，“放在几年前，我可能还会在乎。现在……都不重要了。”

画家抬起头再看向他时，他已经恢复到了刚才的姿势。

 

这天日落后，国王离开之前叫画家凑近。他用手扶着画家的头。画家准备迎接一个吻，但没想到这个吻落在额头上。国王的嘴唇湿润而柔软，贴在他的皮肤上好几秒，像一大滴雨水落下后的滞留。“你的皱纹也比以前明显了，这是当然的。”国王的声音很轻快。

国王跃入大海。他在海水里回过身，注视着画家，双眼在月光底下依旧像一对半透明的玻璃珠。那目光让画家没来由地觉得沉重。

“明天什么时间见？”

“……故事里有个细节还没告诉你。你猜公主获得双腿时失去了什么？是她强大的战斗天赋。你不记得了，可她曾经确实是最好的战士，她能够操纵海水，甚至在海底生造出一个干燥的空间来。她用这招救活了不少遇难的水手，悄悄把他们送回岸边去。从这个角度来说，她很像是你说的那种人鱼公主。可惜这能力已经消失了，这真叫我觉得浪费。我总在怀疑，你们得到的与失去的相比，是否真的值得。”

“你说你没看着她醒来，那你是怎么知道的？”

“因为她已经回来了。”

画家微微睁大了眼。

“今天上午，我见到了她，在别处的岸边。当然还有他，我所说的另一个孩子，我的哥哥，我们谈了谈。总还是需要一场正式的决斗。决斗定在明天早上，只是个形式。我猜公主会提议对我进行审判，不过事实来看起码我没有真的处死你，一切都没那么糟。我还是会活下去，最大的可能是监禁。”

“我可以——”

“你最好不要。你提到过你有一个朋友，我早就猜到了，那是他。等海底的事情告一段落，他应该会来看你，还有他的父亲。他也许会对你提起往事，提起我，我希望这六天里我讲的故事能成为你的秘密。”国王的表情在黑暗中显得有些飘渺。“在我很小的时候，就只把秘密说给你听，因为我知道你从不会把它们透露出去，也不会嘲笑，尽管现在回想一下我自己都觉得可笑。现在我依然把秘密交给你。”

画家突然感到冷。他终于明白了国王说过的话：“只有今晚觉得冷”。他往前走了两步，鞋子踩进海水，他没注意。

“去攀登黑岛，今晚就去。我在旁边等你，等天亮了给你拿衣服。”

“嘿，”尽管黑夜模糊掉表情的线条，他依然可以猜到国王在笑，“我现在还拥有的已经不多了，我很清楚对我来说最重要的是什么。我不想失去。”

国王正看着他的脸，坦然而平静。

“……所以，就这样了？”

“我猜是的，就这样了。”国王的声音很柔和，他确实有副好嗓子，可惜不常唱歌。记不住词的儿歌也好，画家不知为什么很想听他唱。可是他说：“晚安。”

接着国王消失在了黑沉的海水里。

画家蹲下身子，凑近海水，轻声发问，“你是个尊贵的国王。你还会再来吗？”

世界上只剩下海浪的声音。

 

第七日

画家坐在码头的尽头，画一幅画。但他并没有画海鸥，或者是眼前的任何风景。

画布上是一条人鱼。人鱼靠在礁石边上，金发是阳光的颜色，蓝眼与蓝色的鱼尾如同泡在海水中的矢车菊，嘴唇的淡红色则介于水塔花的花冠与花苞之间，唇角向上翘起，弧度暧昧又遥远。他的眉骨高度秀气，面部并非工整的三等分，额头占据的空间更大些，鼻翼很窄，脖颈连接到肩膀的曲线像山峰的弧度，锁骨连同胸部的肌肉构成一片岛屿，腰侧的形状近似一道海湾。尾上的鳞片是不用穿戴的花园，附着的鳍是轻薄的翅膀。天空与海水的淡蓝色在他身后褪去。

完成了。画家望着自己的画作。与之相比，他留在朋友仓库中的只不过是一大摞废纸而已。朋友说他画得很好，只是缺少生命，而这一次他的画里什么也没有，只剩下生命。

画里的人鱼看着他，对他微笑。他闭上眼。

他知道在许多人类信奉的一种宗教中，有名为创世记的故事。

第一日，有了光，区分出晨昏；第二日，水与空气分割开来，产生了天；第三日，水汇聚一处，有了陆与海，陆上生长了蔬果；第四日，星辰日月诞生，时间开始流动；第五日，海里长出生命，空中有了飞鸟；第六日，世上万物都被制造出来，最后有了人。

第六日有了人。

画家重新看向自己的画。那是一条非常美丽的人鱼。

他小心翼翼地把画架推到一边，把所有画材收拾到背包里。他开始脱下衣服，一件一件叠整齐，放在画的旁边。

万物已经在前六日里被制造好了，第七日是所有生命休息的日子。

他深深吸了一口气，从码头的边缘跃下，海洋为他翻腾起白沫。他睁着眼睛，海水并不让他刺痛。他往深处游去，与海水巨大的浮力对抗。他似乎真的成功了，仿佛有条长长的鱼尾在帮助他。

他潜向海洋深处。一些深埋起的画面在他眼前快速跑过。他看到海与天，看到金发女孩的背影，她尾巴甩得真漂亮；他看到冷兵器与火焰，看到在沙滩上玩耍的婴儿，看到金发的男孩和红发的女孩。他看到他自己。他看到暴雨，看到麦田与鼹鼠，看到日出与日落，看到金发蓝眼的国王，看到一只手臂揽在自己腰上。他听到模糊的歌声，被风雨的声音打得支离破碎。

他继续下潜。他看到海底的宫殿，用石头盖成，到处点缀着大颗的珍珠，屋顶上生长着橙色的珊瑚。

他仍在下潜，像是在追逐着什么。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 跳过也行的尾声
> 
> “所以这就是结局了？”Orm拿着一个剥好的橘子，凑到Vulko身后来，越过他的头顶看电脑屏幕上文档的最后一句话。
> 
> “是啊。”Vulko活动了一下僵硬的脖颈，向后靠在椅背上，仰起头，这个角度只能看到Orm下巴的弧度。
> 
> “你让画家淹死在了海里？”
> 
> “我可没那么做，我只说他在下潜。他还看到了海底的王宫，说不定下一秒他就会被救起，或者又变回了人鱼，正要去寻找失去王位的国王。他在结尾还活着，什么都有可能发生。”
> 
> “也什么都不会发生。你的说法太贪图方便了，小孩子们不会买账的。童话故事的结局一般不应该是从此画家与国王幸福地生活在了一起吗？”
> 
> “时代变了，现在小孩子们对这种结局更不会买账。再说，小孩连死在树枝上的夜莺、被扔到阴沟的玫瑰，还有与燕子一起躺在垃圾堆里的铅心都能承受，大概一个淹死的画家也就只是个淹死的画家。”
> 
> “哈，说得好像你很懂小孩。等等，你刚才还说他没有死。”
> 
> “我猜我多少还是懂一些的。”Vulko抬着头对Orm微笑。
> 
> “我只知道你对编谎话懂得不少。”Orm把两瓣连成的一大块橘子塞进Vulko嘴里。他俯下身来吻了一下Vulko的额头，动作轻盈，像一个气泡落下来，“我去看看茶泡好了没有。”  
>  
> 
> 完
> 
> 画家大概就长《永恒之门》里Willem Dafoe演的梵高的样子，国王就是……Orm头发长点加个鱼尾巴（什么  
> 写开头的时候还只有一个画家与小美人鱼（？）的设定，没想到最后写出来变成这样（。实在太长了，写完没力气重看一遍，bug和错字病句之类的以后再考虑吧……


End file.
